


The Death of the Gods and What We Know of Them

by arachnidsTestimony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Lot of Death, Character Death, Earth C (Homestuck), Gen, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Sort Of, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony
Summary: in which the reader finds themselves reading a study into how the gods of earth c chose to die, how they were shown in mythology of earth c, everything after.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 20





	1. The Heir of Breath

**The Death of the Gods and What We Know of Them (or rather what we don't)** - _ a study of modern mythos, how it all ended, and how little it has affected modern life. _

_ By William Stridas _

***authors note- will not be going over minor gods in depth as they are not as well documented and hard to track, and as such have less information to work with. deal with it.**

**Chapter One- The Heir of Breath**

In the new world, the old gods were given the choice to retire. They were given the choice to let go of their immortality, and join the earth they helped create. All but one chose this path.

Funnily enough, the Heir of Breath chose first. Or maybe it was poetic. After all she was said to be the first to reach godhood, it was fitting she’d be the first to give it up. To understand why the Heir gave up her godhood, one must first understand what she was like while still in possession of it.

The Heir of Breath was a fluid being, in the beginning referred to as a man, strong and tall, but then transitioned into a woman just as large, with wind and air flowing through her very being, every breath becoming a strong gust that could blow forests to the ground. But over time he became known as only and simply a trickster god, always stealing from and giving to the people she loved. she was soon known widely as  _ Wegmit _ , meaning tricky wind, and was frequently shown in old paintings as nothing but a smile on the wind, or even sometimes as hands made from blue strings of air, bending and curling like laughter, as they stole and played about. 

In time, Wegmit was studied amongst the other gods and minor gods; the stories and legends of them analyzed and picked apart, until something became clear. In far too many of the tales involving her, nearly all of the gods would appear, and if read correctly, when apprehending her on her thievery, instead sounded like they were scolding a companion with which they found themselves fond of. This is especially seen in the Rogue, the Thief, and the Second Seer, all of which seem to pop up in most, if not all, of the myths involving the Wegmit. 

Furthermore, there are some stories, said to have taken place when the gods arrived in the world, that describe someone truly deserving of the title Heir, kind and gentle, but strong and determined, not some lowly trickster god. An odd detail that she does not seem like a trickster, unless this was the day people realized that Wegmit and their Heir were one and the same. There were accounts of Wegmit pulling life from the sky, taking apart the oxygen and spinning it around herself, a power known to belong to only the Heir. In one specific retelling, titled  _ the Day the Gods Walked Among Us _ it is said that after the gods separated into the world, that “in the first hundred years, the Heir could not touch the ground, for she longed of her old world, and the only things that could make her truly happy were the gods and the air, which she described as being the same, her voice more breath than speech.” 

But after the alleged date of the gods walking the world, the name Wegmit is heard less and less, and instead increasingly there are stories of a trickster referred to as Heir, or Wind, and after the stories of the gods coming to earth, nearly only Heir is heard. People have described that day as two instances, both as the day that Wegmit died, and the Heir was reborn and truly earned her title, or the day that Heir forgave the earth and herself, and chose this world as her own. Both of these descriptions are reminiscent of the myth where Wind wakes up on the golden planet, and earns her Godhood and title, officially becoming the Heir of Breath.

It is said that when Heir finally touched the ground again, all of the gods sprung forth, pulling her down and holding her. In  _ Gods Reunited  _ there is a morbid description of many of the gods creating chains to hold her to them, refusing to let go. However, the tale later goes on to say that the gods come to see that being on the ground for too long begins to drain Heir, and they let her leave once more, but only after she vows to return each and every time. Upon her words, flowers began to sprout from the ground, or so the story goes, flowers that would only bloom in the bluest hue of earth and sky, and only bloom once a year, when Heir comes to visit. This is now known as the month of rebirth, which coincides with multiple other mythological events, which will be covered in the sections on the Knight of Time, Witch of Space, and Seer of Light.

Stories of Heir become farther and farther in between in the following years, more than likely, if the stories are to be believed, because she only visits once per year, and doesn't do much when doing so, besides visit the other gods, and help the planet continue to breathe properly, which is established in many myths as her ‘Godly Duty’, which all gods have.

Based on all of the myths and stories of Wegmit and Heir combined into one being, it’s clear that they are the same person, and that people just took a little bit to connect some of the dots, though based on Heir’s trickster days, it’s safe to say she wouldn't mind much. And one may think it odd that Heir, whose name literally meant for her to become one with her aspect, was instead only called the title, but that's just how Heir was, she never wanted to be more than who she was, whether she knew that she was always the wind anyways, regardless of what she was called.

When Heir finally decided to let go of immortality and her godly life, it is described many ways, because not only was it one of the four True Gods of the world’s retirement, she took the Thief and the Second Seer with her. It is said that time felt it had stopped, for the Knight was wishing to keep Heir with him. The sun was so much less bright, and only stayed up for a quarter of the day, for it had lost half of its brightness, and the Seer could not stand to watch her friend leave. Space was rumored to have looked far less expansive the night of their departure, for the Witch was busy elsewear, trying to find the perfect spot to bury her sister Heir, and her lovers the Thief and the Second Seer. Life was bland that day, the flowers drooping and the being in each and every person was dulled, for the Maid had lost her niece, and could not stand it.

The Heir of Breath gave up godhood because she could not stand to be Heir anymore, nor Wegmit. She was sick of being the hero that all gods, and especially Heirs, are forced to be. It is clear she was tired, and wanted to finally sleep. In the end, she did, and her lovers the Thief of Light and the Seer of Mind, who could not bear to lose her, chose to rest with her.

_ (she just wanted to finally be fucking free. free of the stupid game and stupid godtier and stupid fucking roles she never wanted in the first place. she never wanted to be the leader, even if she was damn good at it. she just wanted a normal life… when she and vriska saw tz was dying, and couldn't bear to live without her, so they gave up their god tier powers, and died with her. its not as windy as usual, without your stupid windsock, you know) _


	2. The Seer of Light

**Chapter Two- The Seer of Light**

The Seer is complicated, like Heir, but differently so. She is not complicated in the way that she stays much more whole in the way she is interpreted throughout time. Her names are consistent, as her purpose and character. But she is complicated in the way that she is almost interpreted as two people, sharing the same body. Whereas Heir took some time to come together, the Seer seems to both always and never had that problem, housing two versions of herself in one godly vessel.

In the beginning she is said to have manifested firstly as the sun, with two purple eyes, watching the world. She is the bringer of knowledge, giving to all, and her most dedicated followers and pupils have always been those who seek knowledge, in order to share with others, such as teachers, students, therapists, and those who simply want to  _ see _ . More often than not, the Seer is referred to as Light, though Seer is her proper title, and then there is another name, Grimholden. This name is a reference to the dark days, in which Light could not bring herself to shine.

In the tale  _ When the Seer could not See _ it is described that Light went through a horrible heartbreak, though it is not specified what exactly it was, and that “the pain she felt caused the darkness she saw to invade her being, flooding her heart and eyes, sinking into her glowing skin and turning it an ashy grey. Her vocal cords which once spread truth and knowledge, now broke and sang only of gibberish and spite.” During this ‘dark time’ for Light, all tales tell of her being accompanied by Heir, who tried to blow the darkness out of her friend, but failed. The only way she was rescued was by being stabbed through the heart by the Black Mutt of Death, an old evil being, who the gods defend the world from.It is said that the darkness that took root in Light never really left after that time, and she is frequently shown in art to have black on her nails, a symbol of the darkness that was forced under her skin, and black lips, symbolizing the dribble that she was forced to speak and she can never wash her mouth of. There is much debate over whether these are physical features on the goddess herself, or if they are choices she made, to remind herself of her fall into darkness.

The Seer of Light has many descriptions and tales, including one that features the Knight of Time, in which they are forced to watch their friends die, and live for years until the Knight travels through time to reset it all. People say that there is still a version of Light in that time, all by herself. They say she could leave, but chooses not to, for she sees it as her punishment for not protecting her friends. But this is likely nothing more than a myth made only to scare children into thinking of consequences.

Light once again fell into darkness on the long journey she took with the two Knights, the Sylph, the Thief, the Second Seer, and the Bard. This particular tale is detailed in  _ Nights and Days on the Cold Rock of Inevitability  _ in which the author goes into detail about Light's relationships and hardships on the journey. During the journey Light and the Sylph enter a romantic relationship, one that lasts until the end, and in modern and older myths they are referred to as the Mothers of the Sky and Space, joining their lives and the states they rule over in loving cohabitation. They say their love is the reason the sun sets every night, in order for Light to see her wife the Sylph. Light is also said to have helped the Knight of Time during the travel, strengthening her bond with her brother. However, through the happiness, the same darkness that plagued the goddess is said to have pulled at her once again, causing her to close off herself and turn to less savory ways of coping. But this time, Light had more people to help her, and the Thief and Second Seer are the first, leading to the Seer of Light staying herself.

Due to how many times Light has fallen to darkness, many scholars doubt her godliness, saying she does not deserve it, or lost it along the way, and that is the reasoning behind the name Grimholden, a show that Light lost herself so severely she is no longer the same being. But they are wrong, for in the new world Light used the darkness to bring knowledge to the world, sharing what she knew of both the light and dark, in order to give the full story. Grimholden and Light are one and the same, though each could technically be referring to different pieces of the whole.

When Light chooses to die she is the second of the four True Gods. She takes the Sylph of Space with her, and it is called the day with no light. On that day the sun did not shine, and the stars were nowhere in sight, for the last woman in the sun, and half of the space in the sky at night, had chosen to die together at last. It is said time froze completely, the Knight abandoning his post in the hopes that this time he could stop his sister Light from leaving unlike when he failed to stop Heir from leaving. The void was all consuming that night, the sky dark and infinite, hearts stalled and beings felt ripped in two, for the Rogue and Prince had lost their daughter, and a parent's love is never ending, especially when it comes from gods. 

When Light chose to die with her lover the Sylph, the world was dark for a while, but like people tend to do, everything came back eventually. In modern day, when you enter a school, a library, a therapeutic office, if you look up, you will see the symbol of the eyes inside the sun. For Light never left, at least not completely.

_ (rose was tired constantly, toward the end, and the only thing that could cheer her up was all of us. not even listening to young people pretend to know what they were talking about would lighten her up. she said it was for the best, and that it was the time. kanaya refused to live without her, but losing them both, just a few years after june and tz and vris, it was a lot, especially for rox) _


End file.
